Sleeping
by Iltatahti
Summary: Rogue, elf and the others are here...written by my 10 years old sis, and it should be sad.


AuthorÂ´s note: This story sucks, thereÂ´s no adventure/romance/nothing at all, I have never seen a single episode of X-men Ev =they are all very o.o.c. And this story is mainly done by my 10 years old sister, who is so 'peace 'n' love'. So in this story they are all so friendÂ´s (even with brotherhood) If I could decide, there would be no elf in this story at all...and please forgive me for my limited english, IÂ´m just 12 year old boy from Finland. With 10 in english*grin*. Or would you ...say A?whatever...  
  
Disclaimer: I dunno what this means, usually when I read fics, it says 'blahblahblah' , 'I own them all!!' or 'BUHAA I own nothing are u happy now?!!?'  
  
Author: Iltatahti (the evening star) and sen veli.(her brother)  
  
Sleeping  
  
RogueÂ´s diary Tuesday the 18th of August  
  
Hi again. HavenÂ´t been writing lately, I know. But I got a very good reason. On the day before yesterday happened something bad. I couldnÂ´t write about it sooner, becouse I was in the hospital, unconscious. I hardly remember a thing, but Kitty told me most of it. And I guessed the rest.  
  
Well, to that thing I told you about.  
  
On the 16th day of this month, at the evening, we were all doing our own things. Then the professor reseaved a call from -guess who- Mystique. She said she had discovered a new mutant girl , who wanted to join X-men, but Mystique was keeping her captured. She wanted to change the girl to Cerebro. So, the professor didnÂ´t agree, and he sent us ( me, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Evan and Logan, Storm was somewhere...oh yes she was in Africa, I told about it last time) to a rescue-mission. We went to this warehouse-thing, where the girl was. From this on , I canÂ´t remember a thing , and after all KittyÂ´s explanation was a little confusing.  
  
I guess we went in and the whole Brotherhood was there and we fought. There was also a new girl in their group, but older, maybe twenty or something. She had joined the Brotherhood and this was just a trap. Her power was very ...well, she shot these green fire blasts all over the place, but they did absolutely nothing! Besides, she wasnÂ´t very helpful at all, becouse she started to scream when she saw Kurt and she only keeped shooting at him. Now, here comes a part I almost remember. I got very angry when she shooted Kurt, it didnÂ´t hurt him much but heÂ´s you know my brother and all. I tackled her down and got her powers. That was a mistacke, becouse you canÂ´t belive how huge her powers were! I canÂ´t understand why she didnÂ´t use her whole power to destroy us...anyways, now I canÂ´t remember again. Kitty said something about explocion. So, I blew the whole warehouse up. Kitty doesnÂ´t want to speak about it, but I guess I blew the girl up too. Like IÂ´d care. After that, Logan said we should run, and so they did. Kurt picked me and Evan and 'ported straight to the Institute, although he was tired and all. Guess he did it becouse he was afraid for me to... you know, die. The long trip with two passengers was too much for Kurt, and he had to stay in bed with me and Evan almost three days.Evan was unconscious too, and he broke his arm. Not a big deal. Everyone else were okie, and after EvanÂ´s arm heels, nobody even remembers this. I hate it when they remember and I donÂ´t.  
  
Okey, now I have to stop writing , IÂ´m so awfully tired.  
  
Oh wait, -shit- I have this big biology test tomorrow, must readreadread!  
  
Second thought, no way, too tired. Must sleepsleepsleep.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Would mister Wagner want to join our maths lesson?" The teacher got no answer. Kitty kicked KurtÂ´s leg under their table. "Uhmm...vas?" Kitty kicked again, harder. That didnÂ´t do much, but when he put her foot to the floor, she stepped on his tail. Kurt jumped up " AAAch! Kitty vhat do you think youre doing?! You stepped on my tail! That hurt! " Kitty stared, the whole class stared, and the teacher stared too. Kurt realised what he had said when he heard one girl whispering to another 'His tail ?'  
  
Kurt turned around and saw his teacher. 'Mister Vaugner, to the principals office, nov.' "Mister Wagner, to the principals office, now."  
  
Kurt yawned on his way to the principals room. 'VhatÂ´s vrong vith me? I havenÂ´t even seen nightmares lately...and still IÂ´m so tired all the time.' He came to the waiting room and to his suprise he saw Rogue and Lance there, chatting. "Rogue?" She turned around "Kurt? What are ya doin' here?" Kurt looked at her and Lance. They both looked very tired. He looked just the same, and Lance noticed that. "You too?" Kurt nodded. "This is already the second time today." He sat down to the other side of the room. He noticed Lance and Rogue sitting next to each other. "Well, this is a curious incident." She said. Suddenly a boy came out of the principals office. "She said she can take only one more, she really is in hurry." The three mutantÂ´s decited to all go at once, and to their releaf they found out it was a substitude. 'Well, anything is better than Mystique, I guess. I'm really too tired to see her right now. '  
  
Kurt told their bussiness, and the substitude didnÂ´t even listen. Or, for sure, care. Half an hour afterschool each.  
  
After that, Kurt met Kitty at his locker.  
  
"Hi Kit-" he couldnÂ´t finish his word because Kitty stopped him.  
  
"How can you, like, emberasse me in front of whole class?! Plus, start to talk about your tail?! I know you were like, sleeping at the time, but canÂ´t you sleep at nights like normal people do?!" Right after saying that Kitty realised she said over 10 things wrongly and unfairly for Kurt. To her luck, Kurt was way too tired to understand her words. Just one ordinary 'Sorry Kitty'. Kitty felt very bad about the whole thing, but she keeped her mouth shut. 'I bet heÂ´s having those nightmares again...and IÂ´m just shouting to him. Poor Kurt, what a awful girlfriend he has got. '  
  
After RogueÂ´s and KurtÂ´s afterschool they were walking on the empty corridors. It was 14.30, and everyone were on their lessons or at home. Kurt yawned again. "Guess what Rogue? My fiveteenth yavn today." He said tiredly. Rogue laughed a bit. "YouÂ´re actually counting? Silly elf, thatÂ´s what you are." Kurt smiled ."Silly and veeery veeeeeery tired elf." She sighed. "Gosh, IÂ´m tired also, Kurt. I wonder why?" Kurt looked around 'No one here...and no one there. Maybe?'  
  
"Rogue, grab mein hand. IÂ´m too tired to valk home." Rogue looked at him . Then she picked the hint. "No way Kurt! WeÂ´re not alloved to use our powers like that and you know it!" They walked few minutes in silence, and then Rogue stopped. She grabbed his hand."Okey, bro, to mah room please?" Kurt looked worried at her. "Are you sure? You knov 'porting doesnÂ´t make any gut for you if you feel ill."  
  
"No, IÂ´m just tired thatÂ´s all." Kurt looked around again. No one there. " Okey, here goes Fuzzy dudeÂ´s 'porting travels, please hold on tight and enjoy the trip." "This is not gonna end well..."  
  
In her room at the mansion, Kitty was on her bed listening some music and reading a funny book about talking trees. Suddenly she heard a little 'bamf' from the other side of the room. When Kitty turned around, she saw Kurt and Rogue. The first one of them was sitting on RogueÂ´s bed and gasping. Rogue was standing on the floor holding tightly KurtÂ´s arm. They both looked like theyÂ´re going to faint in any second. "Are you guys, like, alright?" It took a while before Rogue could answer. "Yeah, Kitty. WeÂ´re... alright." 'Yeah sure sheÂ´s going to belive...but canÂ´t blame her, if I look as awful as Kurt.'  
  
"Did you come straight from the school by 'porting? ThatÂ´s, like, against the rules. Besides itÂ´s dangerous, itÂ´s almost two miles!"  
  
Kurt felt worse than he had felt in school.'Aw...shouldnÂ´t 'port when youÂ´re sick. The main rule of 'porting for me for now on...' "Hmm, I think IÂ´m going to mein room nov...I donÂ´t feel so vell." He bamfed to his bed and was asleep in a second. It was only three oÂ´clock, but in the girls room  
  
Rogue was already sleeping. And in a very different place, in another house, on a couch Lance was also sleeping.  
  
In the morning, Storm was in the kitchen with Rogue. Rogue was just about to put some milk on her sandwich. "Rogue, did you sleep at all at last night?" She asked. Rogue woke up and actidently dropped the milkcan on the floor. "Hmm?" Storm looked at her strangely. "Yes I slept the whole night and really the whole evening too. I just donÂ´t know why me and Kurt are so tired all the time." Storm looked up. "Speaking of wich, where is he?" "I donno. Sleeping maybe. I would be too if Kitty wouldnÂ´t live in a same room with me..." Storm finished her jogurt and went to the elfÂ´s room. "Come on, Rogue, you can wake him up." They tried to call for him couple of times, but when it didnÂ´t work they went in. "Kurt are you awake?"  
  
"Rogue, KurtÂ´s in the same clothing he was yesterday at school." Storm said.  
  
Rogue grinned at her. "Big deal, when I woke up this morning, I was in my school-clothing too. He very likely went sleeping right after..." Rogue bit her lip. "Right after what, Rogue."  
  
Rogue looked scummy. "Rogue..." "After our 'porting to my room."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"From school. Please Storm, donÂ´t tell to Logan, heÂ´ll beat poor Kurt down." Rogue pleesed. Storm said she wouldnÂ´t, and everything was okey. They woke Kurt up, and he panicked when he noticed he slept almost 16 hours and was still tired. "Vas ist the time?" he mumbled. Rogue pulled him up. "ItÂ´s 7.45. You must hurry now, if you donÂ´t want to be late from school. Everybody else are already in the car." They waved goodbye to Storm and then Rogue and Kurt ran outside. "What took you so long?" asked Kitty. "WeÂ´re going to be so late."  
  
When it was lunch time, everybody noticed Rogue wasnÂ´t around. "WhereÂ´d she go?" Evan said, to no one particulary. Kurt was sleeping on his lunch, and Kitty couldnÂ´t stop staring. "Man, if he does that once more, I get scared," Scott said. He gently shaked Kurt awake. Kitty and Evan had done that over five times on that day. "Kurt? Are you sick?" Jean asked. She was , like all of them, worried about them. Rogue and Kurt. Kurt mumbled something about going home. "Scott, maybe you should take him to the mansion, he really doesnÂ´t look alright." Scott agreed with Jean. "Okey, IÂ´m taking him home but someone should tell to the principal." Kitty nodded and ran away. Scott shaked KurtÂ´s arm again. "CÂ´mon man, letÂ´s go home."  
  
When Scott and Kurt went home, they found Storm and Logan in a car, just about to take Rogue into the hospital. Kurt jumped in, and Logan started to drive to the nearest special hospital, where it didnÂ´t matter if the patient had a tail or not. On the front seat Storm was looking forward, while her thoughts were looking back, were Rogue and Kurt were sitting. Or in RogueÂ´s case, sleeping. ' Please god donÂ´t make anything bad happen to them. TheyÂ´re just kids.' Logan saw her face. "DonÂ´t worry, 'Roro, TheyÂ´ll be just fine." Storm gave a little smile to him. "I know, Logan. TheyÂ´ll be just fine."  
  
On the back seat, Kurt fell asleep.  
  
Two hours after this, Storm and Logan were standing in a waiting room. Finally the doctor came out, and he smiled a bit. But not enough. "Well? Are they alright?" Logan asked. The doctor cleared his throat. "Mister, they are both very well at the moment, but IÂ´m afraid I have some bad news." 'No not bad news they are both alright and thereÂ´s nothing wrong.' " Please come to my office." Storm and Logan followed the doctor to his office and sat down. " This is a very unusual case, and I would like to ask some questions from you." Storm nodded. " But whatÂ´s wrong with them?" Logan asked.'Why canÂ´t that stupid doctor just say whatÂ´s wrong so we can fix it?' The doctor turned to Logan. "ThatÂ´s what were trying to find out."  
  
Almost an hour after this, Storm and Logan finally came to the room where Kurt and Rogue were. "Hi, what took ya so long?" Rogue smiled to them. Kurt was smiling too and just about to drop a glass of water on Rogue with his tail.*sloosh!* "AAAh! You stupid fuzzball, IÂ´ll show you..!" She grabbed KurtÂ´s tail and made it a nice knot. Kurt looked sadly at his tail. Storm looked at them. On the same time she wanted to laugh and cry. She didnÂ´t do either of them, just smiled. The doctorÂ´s last words hounted her.'...and if thereÂ´s nothing we can do, we just have to make them feel better.' "Kids, letÂ´s go back to the mansion." Logan said. "So thereÂ´s nothing wrong in us?" asked Kurt. Storm thought it about a second and said then, "The doctor gave to you some extra vacation from school. When you feel better, you can go back." Kurt jumped up and down. "Jihaaa! An extra vacation!"  
  
When they were all back in the mansion, Rogue and Kurt discovered that they werenÂ´t so tired anymore. 'It must be something that doctor gave to us...' Rogue thought. Later at the evening the six teens decited to play Monopoly, and they had a lot of fun. They ordered some pizza, Kurt was joking around as usual, and everything was back to normal.  
  
Couple floors above them, Storm, Logan and the professor were talking about them. Storm had told to the professor everything the doctor had told to them. All three adults were afraid of the moment they should tell to the kids. "We have to tell to them, sooner or later, and if we do it later theyÂ´ll never have time to understand!" They all knew that, but Logan didnÂ´t want to tell before it was necessary.  
  
"Storm, they arenÂ´t dead yet, and maybe not in years. How could anyone be happy after they knew? CanÂ´t we even wait until Evan has had his birthday."  
  
Suddenly professor rised his hand. "Wait, both of you. I think someone is spying on us." Logan looked around."What?"  
  
"Not in there, Logan. ItÂ´s Jean."  
  
Storm knocked JeanÂ´s door, but heard no answer. "Jean? Are you in there?" No answer. "IÂ´m coming, Jean." She went in and found Jean sitting on her bed. She was quietly sobbing. "Oh Jean..." Storm hugged her. Jean whispered quietly, "Is it true?" Storm nodded . Jean could forbid her own eyes and ears, but she could never forbid Storm." Oh my God..." She started to cry even more. "Kurt and Rogue...that isnÂ´t fair! It is not fair!" Storm tried to comfort her but instead started to cry herself. "I know it isnÂ´t fair, Jean..." 'They have both been misered down by their lifes and just when they are starting to get on their feet... comes this.' Jean dryied her tears. "Did you tell to them yet?" Storm shook her head. "No, we didnÂ´t. Logan and Charles think we shouldnÂ´t tell at all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They think it wouldnÂ´t do any good."  
  
"They are so wrong."  
  
"I know what you mean. YouÂ´re big kids, you could handle this...somehow."  
  
At that night, Jean couldnÂ´t sleep. Finally, at two in the morning, she decited to go for it.  
  
Rogue, wake up. In her room, Rogue woke up and looked at her alarm clock. "Wha? Two am..."  
  
Rogue, Jean called again. Rogue scared a bit. "Jean?" she whispered. Sorry about that, Rogue, but I really need you to come to my room. Rogue rised and noticed that she once again had an awful headache. "Now? On the middle of the night?" she whispered while passing KittyÂ´s bed. Yes, Rogue, right now. Rogue sneaked to JeanÂ´s room, but on her way she bumped accidentally with Kurt. "Aah!" "Vas?!" Jean rushed to them, and found both of them laying on the floor. "Quiet." She helped them up, and they all went to her room. "Why did you call for us, Jean?" "Ja, vhy?" Jean sitted on her bed, watching them. 'Maybe this wasnÂ´t a good idea at all.' Kurt looked at her. "Jean? Vhy are you crying?"  
  
Rogue came to her side. "WhatÂ´s wrong, Jean? " Jean shook her head. "Rogue, you know you two have been a little sick lately?" They both nodded. "So, I heard how Storm and Logan were talking about it, and..." She couldnÂ´t say it. So she just thought it. 'IÂ´m so covard.' the doctor said you both have a cancer.  
  
Rogue and Kurt didnÂ´t say anything, and Jean thought they both were too shocked. 'And they really have a good reason to...' Rogue cleared her throat. "How...I mean... are you..sure?" RogueÂ´s voice broke. Suddenly, a quiet soft sob came out of the hallway. Rogue walked over there slowly, and she didnÂ´t really got suprised when she saw Kitty in there. "Kitty?" Kurt came to there too and he helped Kitty up. "Keety, vas are you doin' here?" Kitty was looking at them, but she really didnÂ´t saw them. She wanted answers. "Jean?" she whispered. She went to sit nex to Jean. "You heard us didnÂ´t you." Jean said, sadly. Then Kitty and Jean hugged each other. Kitty was crying her guts out. "Calm dovn, Keety, I hate to see you crying." Kitty rised her glare and saw Rogue and Kurt, close to each other but still not touching. There were no tears in their eyes.'IÂ´m weak and theyÂ´re strong. They donÂ´t cry.' Kitty couldnÂ´t understand how could they stay so calm. For some reason, it made her angry. "Why arenÂ´t you sad?" she asked. 'God they have a cancer and they are going to die...nononoo!' Rogue understood why Kitty was sad. Not because of them, she was sad becouse herself. Her loss. Rogue felt a little disgusted.  
  
Kurt and Rogue were secretly talked about this, when they were waiting for Logan and Storm to come in the hospital. Kurt had actually thought about it, if they would be seriously ill and die.  
  
Rogue didnÂ´t take him seriously back then, but now she had to. "Kitty, please calm down. WeÂ´ll be just fine, wont we?" she said smiling. "Ja, Keetty, ve can handle this. Together." He hugged Kitty gently, and Kitty stopped crying. 'How could I think of myself, when theyÂ´re having all the trouble and still they try to cheer us up?' Kitty smiled to her friends. "Yeah. We can handle this and youÂ´re gonna be alright."  
  
Later on that night, Jean called Evan and Scott to her room, too. They were talking about all kind of things, the world, the school, all kind of things what friends usually speak. Kurt and Kitty told to them about the tail- accident, and they thought it was funny. At some point, Kurt and Rogue told to Scott and Evan about their illness. After that there was more hugging, crying and smiling. But Evan and Scott took it really well. They were sure things would turn on better, somehow. Finally, when it was five oÂ´clock, they all said their goodnights to each other. When there was only Rogue and Jean left in her room, Rogue said her goodnights to Jean. "Jean, IÂ´m thankful to you for all this." Jean looked at her, suprised. "I donÂ´t know, Jean, but somehow this night has made me feel closer to all of you. Specially you and fuzzy. And I donÂ´t have much true friends, and I would like you to be one for me. " she said, shyly. Jean smiled. "Of course, Rogue. WeÂ´re all your true friends, always."  
  
At that morning , Professor told to Storm and Logan about last night.Jean had told to the professor, and at first the adults didnÂ´t feel like that was the right way to tell all that to them. Jean didnÂ´t mind, because she was sure she did the right thing.' Sooner or later, theyÂ´ll see.'  
  
On that day, Rogue and Kurt were watching the TV almost all the time. Now when they werenÂ´t at school, they didnÂ´t feel so tired. They were sitting on the couch, when Rogue remembered something. "Kurt?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Do you remember that one day when you went to the principals office, and I was there with Lance?"  
  
He thought a second. "I remember."  
  
"Do you remember what I said then?"  
  
" Vhat a curious incident. Vhy do you ask?"  
  
"Lance has it too."  
  
*beep,beep,beep*  
  
*click* "Pietro Maximoff speaking?"  
  
Rogue waited until she heard another click, what ment Kurt was on the other phone. " Pietro, we want to talk to Lance."  
  
"Who 'we' ?"  
  
"Us, Rogue and Kurt. Now can you please pass the phone to Lance?"  
  
Little silence, then Pietro answered. "No, I canÂ´t."  
  
"Vhy? Pietro, please donÂ´t be a jerk about it, ve really need to talk to him."  
  
They could almost hear him grind his teeth, and Kurt wanted suddenly take that 'jerk' back.  
  
Then Pietro cutted the call.  
  
Kurt came to Rogue, and shook his head. "I shouldnÂ´t call him a jerk." "Well, now I guess we have to make a visit to him." Rogue said. Kurt stopped."Are you complitely out of your mind? Ve canÂ´t just valk in there. They vould make us their prisinors, and all." Rogue didnÂ´t want to give up so easily. "But what if his ill? Like we are?"  
  
"I knov, Rogue, but vhat if my mum is in there?"  
  
"Well, I guess that would make a very intresting meeting. Besides, sheÂ´s in the school now, remember?"  
  
Kurt started to realise that Rogue was going, with or without him."Okey, Rogue, IÂ´ll come vith you. Just donÂ´t vant anything bad to happen." Rogue smiled. "Silly elf."  
  
*dingdong*  
  
Rogue and Kurt were standing in front of a building they knew to be the BrotherhoodÂ´s place. Kurt was going to call again, but then the door opened and in there, Pietro was standing. "Hi Pietro. We would like to see Lance, if you donÂ´t mind." Lance stared a moment. "What the heck you think youÂ´re doing in here!?" Rogue and Kurt stood there, and Pietro shut the door. "Who was there?" someone shouted from the kitchen." Pietro shook his head. "Man, youÂ´re never gonna belive-" *bamf* "Aaargh!"  
  
Pietro ran to the kitchen and saw three mutants laying on the floor. 'Whatthehell?!'  
  
Kurt was the first one who rised ."Auch...mein kopf..." He looked down." Rogue? Are you alright?"  
  
Rogue rised and helped Lance up too. That was pretty hard when a, Lance didnÂ´t want to get up, b, she couldnÂ´t touch him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He was quite nervose, because he wasnÂ´t in a good shape for fighting, and his or PietroÂ´s powers werenÂ´t the greatest for fighting. Rogue leaned to the table, and her headache was back. "We wanted to come to see you." She said. Lance looked so dumb that the others started to laugh. Kurt "No, veÂ´re serious. Vhy arenÂ´t you in the school?"  
  
Kurt asked. Pietro sighed. "That dumb Mystique said I have to be here, because Lance pretends to be sick and IÂ´m his babysitter."  
  
"No I really am ill and you should be thankful when you donÂ´t have to go to the school! Liar."  
  
Rogue looked at Kurt. 'I told ya.' "Guess what Lance? We are sick too, and we thought you would know why." Pietro showed a little intrest, but Lance went to see if there would be something on the TV. "How could I know whatÂ´s goin' on? This is nothing but a stupid incident. So can you please now fuck off so I can die in peace?" Lance shouted. That wasnÂ´t the greatest idea. 'Argh that stupid headache and they are making it even worse.' "Lance, is something vrong?" Kurt asked. Lance was quite pale and he looked ill. "Yes! You are! Go away." Rogue didnÂ´t see a reason for them to stay, so they left. Kurt didnÂ´t want to 'port anymore, so they walked all the way."Kurt, do you know why we are sick?"  
  
"No, mein schwester, IÂ´m afraid I donÂ´t." Kurt said.  
  
'ThereÂ´s that word again!' " Kurt, what does scvester mean?" Rogue asked, curious.  
  
Kurt laughed to her. " You mean schwester, Rogue. Schwester. It means 'sister'. "he said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I thought there are no double vÂ´s in German. How do you say 'brother', then?"  
  
Kurt smiled. "Bruder," he said. Rogue smiled too. "So, weÂ´re schwester and bruder, then?"  
  
"No, actually better vay to say it vould be geshwister."  
  
Rogue groaned. "ThatÂ´s stupid."  
  
"No it isnÂ´t. YouÂ´re stupid."  
  
"No IÂ´m not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Okey, fuzzball, whatever you say. Right now I think IÂ´m too tired to argue with you."  
  
Kurt looked at Rogue, sorry."Oh. IÂ´m sorry. I didnÂ´t vant to make you feel sick, but I guess I did. Sorry. "  
  
"You donÂ´t have to be, really."  
  
Suddenly they heard Jean calling for them telepathicly. Rogue, Kurt, where are you ?  
  
"ItÂ´s Jean." said Rogue. "Ja . Better go home before they got vorried."  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
I donÂ´t want your rewiews, but my sister does, so please write something nice. I really want to know how the story ends, and sheÂ´s the one whoÂ´s writing this...I just translate it to english.  
  
please rewiew  
  
chapter 2 coming soon. I hope.  
  
Â¨Â¨Iltatahti and VilhoÂ¨Â¨ 


End file.
